


Just One Bite

by DimantesQuill



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Building trust, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fainting, Flirting, Hatred, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Trust, Mating Bites, Nervousness, Passing Out, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Slow Burn, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tension, Trust Issues, Unconsciousness, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, day class, forced bite, neck bite, night class - Freeform, non con, non con bite, non con blood drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimantesQuill/pseuds/DimantesQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a member of the Day Class at Cross Academy, you behave. You do your work, listen to campus rules, and respect authority figures. Unlike the other girls, you do admire and respect the Night Class, but you aren't obssessed with them. Having a vampire hunter as a father has made you weary and cautious of all vampires, even ones as tame and polite as the Night class. </p><p>Kaien Cross, best friend to your father, has promised him that while attending his academy, you will be unharmed and at peace, even among the vampires your father hates, but will this change once Hanabusa Aidou sets his sights on you?</p><p> </p><p>Also, I spell it Aido in the fic, it goes both ways, Aido and Aidou<br/>A story about Aidou, his fascination with the reader, and the relationship they slowly start to form.</p><p>(NON-CON IS IN TAGS ONLY BECAUSE THE BITE SCENE IN CHAPTER 2 IS A FORCED BITE AND NOT CONSENTED TO BY THE READER. DOES NOT CONTAIN RAPE.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Bite scene is chapter 2

“Yuki! You’re so mean!” You could hear a girl roar from the crowd. It was your first day at Cross Academy, and already you could tell that at least some of the crazy rumors about the school were true.

“Alright, alright! Get back! You need to get out of the way!” Yuki Cross, the headmaster’s daughter pushed back crowds of the day class girls who donned the same black uniform as you. Ah yes, the loving fan girls of the day class, who stood at those gates every day, waiting for their beloved night class beauties to come out.

You stood on the very edge of the group of girls, as far from the gate as possible but still near enough to the others that you wouldn't look odd or like a loner. You sighed, chuckling under your breath.

“These girls…if they had any idea.” You mumbled. The only reason you were even out there was because your roommate, a girl that had been at the academy for years, insisted that you see the night class on your first day. You had no interest in seeing them. None at all. In fact…the idea of having vampires at your school frightened you terribly. After all, your own mother had been killed by one of those savage beasts.

You pitied those hormonal, love-sick girls beside you. If they knew what a danger the night class was, they probably would stay as far away as possible. The only reason you knew about the night class was because your father was a vampire hunter, and one that fought along side Kaien Cross himself at one point in time, though you and Yuki had never met, your fathers were very close and that was what got you into the academy. Your father, with his hostility for all vampire-kind, was very adamant about you going somewhere else, especially after watching your mother die to a vampire in your own home, but after much pleading from yourself, and his old friend Kaien assuring him that his night class was very well behaved, he agreed to let you go.

“But if anything…anything at all happens to my daughter, Kaien, I swear on our friendship, I will handle it myself.” Your father’s words rung through your mind.

“(Name)!” You were startled out of your trance when your roommate nudged you with her elbow. “Here they come! The night class!” She hopped up and down like a child receiving a present. You gasped, turning to look in the direction of the gates. You leaned over the barrier that was set by the disciplinary committee to get a better look. You kept trying to convince yourself that you weren't at all caught up in all the hype of the night class bandwagon. You weren't screaming like the others, at least. You couldn't have a crush on people you’d never even seen, but you promised yourself that even once you did see them, you wouldn't be reduced to a blubbering, weak-kneed fan girl too. You were merely curious to see what all the fuss was about.

“Hey, get back!” Another member of the disciplinary committee, Zero, as you remembered his name being, scolded you for leaning over his barrier.

“Sorry!” You said sheepishly and leaned back again. Great! Now I can’t see anything! You mentally snapped at Zero. You couldn't see anything, but you could certainly hear the girls get louder and louder by the second. You were pushed to the side as the girls grunted and hissed, pushing to the front.

“Aido!” One of the girls hysterically screamed. Hanabusa Aido. Blonde, blue eyes, flirty and dangerous. You recalled little bits of details from your dad’s fieldwork and journals on the most famous vampire families. The Aidos were one such family. Yes…you were to stay away from him.

“Well hello, ladies!” Aido grinned widely, flashing the girls a set of pearly white teeth. It seemed you were the only one afraid of what those teeth could do. Zero and Yuki pushed back two girls reaching out to grab Aido's white jacket sleeve. “Don’t they look lovely today, Akatsuki?”

“Uh huh.” A tall redhead answered with a uninterested tone. Akatsuki Kain. Quiet and kind. Unlike his friend he is not a troublemaker, you thought. You looked as Akatsuki passed by. Behind them you saw another boy with Auburn hair. That must be Senri. So far, you couldn't see what the big deal was. Sure they were handsome, and Ruka and Rima were beautiful, but you'd seen humans that were even more so. Not many, but they existed. You scoffed. It was so shallow of these girl to only like them for their looks. They knew nothing about them. What they’d do to them if they got them alone. How they could kill them in an instant, and even possibly enjoy the kill.

“Why hello there!” Aido stopped right in front of you. You took a startled step back, but he grasped you hand, preventing you from moving any further away. You did everything you could to repress your fear, but your hand still shook in his slightly, and you were sure he could tell. He smirked, “I don’t believe I've seen you before. What’s your name?” You could hear the wave of extremely jealous girls behind you. The heat of their anger and envy for you was thick in the air.

“(N-Name).” Your voice shook as you pulled your hand away roughly. Your father would be enraged if he knew you had just touched a vampire’s hand. Aido frowned, he could sense it, the way you didn't trust him, the way you didn't like him down deep inside. He knew you knew something you shouldn't, knew more then the other human, and he didn't like it. His brow furrowed, then he smirked evilly. You weren't obsessing over him like the others, a fact that would bother and eat away at him…and made you all the more desirable. He would make you love him, just like everybody else did. He felt the need to. Everyone like Hanabusa Aido, and it was unacceptable for this insignificant new girl to reject his advances.

“Well, (Name),” He leaned down to your height, his face inches from yours. He grasped a handful of you (h/c) hair and brought his nose to it, breathing in deeply, “You smell delicious.” He said in a sultry voice. Your mouth gaped in terror. The hair on your neck stood in in fear. Your reaction told him all he needed to know, and in that instant, you become his new conquest. A prey that resisted must be tamed.” Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope I see you again.”

“Enough, Aido,” You sighed in relief. Finally, a familiar face. Kaname Kuran placed his hand on Aido’s shoulder, pushing him gently away from you. The girls screamed, reaching out toward Kaname. They were dismissed to their dorms by Zero and Yuki, giving you two privacy to talk.

“Hey!” Aido frowned.” Oh, okay, I’m going. I apologize, Lord Kaname.” He smiled at you,“ See you later, (Name)” He winked, and continued to walk with his classmates.

“Ah…sorry about that,” Kaname spoke softly. You had only met him one other time, the night before you officially registered for the academy. He welcomed you, along with Kaien Cross. He said it was his duty to be there, that any student that had knowledge of vampires, human or not, was his business to keep an eye on. You surprisingly were not afraid of him. Even though he was a pureblood, more powerful then other vampires, he always seemed so kind and humane. “Listen, I need you to come to the moon dorm tomorrow after your morning classes. I’ll be there then. Make sure you’re there before nightfall, or I’ll have to leave for class, okay? We need to talk before you really get comfortable here.” He smiled

“Oh…okay, Kaname, I’ll be there!” You smiled back as he walked away, but on the inside you were worried. You knew what he wanted to talk about. He didn't want the daughter of a hunter to bring trouble for the night class. He assumed the hatred that burned in his veins naturally flowed through yours. You giggled to yourself. You didn't hate vampires that much. In fact, they scared you way to much for you to ever be brave enough to attack one, and even if you were, you weren't trained in the art of vampire killing like your father. And tomorrow you would go to the moon dorm to-

“OH CRAP! I’M GOING TO THE MOON DORM!” fear overran your brain. You were heading into the den of vampires you feared and were told to stay away from. Tomorrow was gonna be one of those days…


	2. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidou is going to be in serious trouble. Bites are strictly forbidden on campus. Wait until Kaname finds out...

You stood at the large, beautifully painted door to the moon dormitory. You checked the time again. Still much time left until the class exchange.

“Yes! I made it in time. Don’t wanna keep Kaname waiting!” You panted slightly from your sprint to the night dorm. It was already a hot day, and your little morning dash left a slight coat of perspiration over your skin. You really didn't have to run, but you didn't want to upset Kaname. Better safe then sorry.

An undeniable feeling of dread washed over you. You placed one nervous hand on the door, then brought it back to your side. This wasn't a good idea. Somehow, someway, your father would find out about this. He always did. He always found out about everything. Word would spread within the day class that you were allowed into the moon dorm, the girls would be enraged with jealousy, they would complain to the headmaster, the class reps, or anyone who would listen, and your dad would hear about it.

“I can’t…I can’t go in there!” You turned around, walking a few steps away from the large door. A dorm full of bloodsuckers, of beautiful beasts. You could almost feel the dangerous air that lingered around that place. 

What am I doing! You thought to yourself. If my father knew how scared I was right now, he’d be extremely disappointed and ashamed. He was never scared of the beings he fought. I need to man up! These were not savages…they were aristocrats. Nothing to be afraid of. You breathed in deeply.

You just wanted to get this meeting over with, so you could settle down into classes and become a normal student like the rest of the day class. Your life had never been normal. It couldn't be, with a hunter as a father, all you ever heard about was the supernatural. This was your chance to have that normal human life you needed, but you knew Kaname would never just leave you be until he knew for sure you weren't there to cause trouble. He never did trust your father.

“Okay, okay,” You walked back up to the door. “I just need to walk in, find Kaname, and walk out. No big deal.” You put one hesitant, shaking hand on the door and pushed it open slowly with a quiet creak. “Here goes.” You sighed, walking in. You shut the door quietly behind you. “Woah.” You whispered. 

Once you shut the door, what little sunlight the open door provided was gone. You knew that vampires weren't particularly fans of the sun, but this was unexpected. The huge dorm was lit with little more then a few sconces and candles. Thankfully, you could still see fine, but the cool, uneasy feeling that came with the darkness made you shake again. It was like an old haunted mansion. This regal place definitely belonged to aristocratic vampires. Before you, you saw a royal-looking lounge, complete with soft chairs and a fireplace. A table sat in the middle with glasses full of red liquid left unattended. You knew it was only from blood tablets, but still, the thought of anyone drinking blood made you queasy. And that smell…you couldn't quite describe it…but there was nothing human about it.

“Where is everyone?” You said quietly.

“Still sleeping.” You jumped, letting out a small, startled shriek. He laughed, looking at the glasses on the table. “So, I’m guessing that with you being here, my assumptions were correct. You know what we are?”

“Oh, A-Aido. Yeah…I do know, actually,” You put on a nervous smile. He smiled back, moving closer to you. You moved back, bumping into the couch. “Ouch!” You laughed foolishly. “Um…isn't it a little late in the day to be sleeping?”

“The class exchange isn't for a while, and we were all up pretty late last night. Just needed some extra sleep.”

“Then um…why aren't you asleep?” You looked down at your shoes, trying not to meet his icy-blue eyes.

“I dunno…guess the delicious smell of a human in our dorm was enough to…stir me.” He smirked menacingly. Your eyes widened. “The better question is, why specifically are you here?” He inched closer. “Not that I don’t enjoy the pleasant surprise." You looked to your right, thankful for a large staircase to escape to. Swiftly, you scampered over to the bottom step to put some distance in between you and Aido.

“Uh, just here to see Kaname. He told me to meet him here before the class exchange. Is his room, up here?” You pointed a wavering hand upstairs. Aido took a glass of the red drink from the table, then joined you at the stairs. He took a quick sip, nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll take you there.” He smiled.

“I-I can find my way myself, but thanks!”

“I insist!” He followed you up the stairs. Why couldn't he just get lost! You thought anxiously. He’s a bit obnoxious, and he didn't feel…safe. “This way!” As you reached the top of the steps, he lead you down a long hallway lit with dim sconces. Even as you passed the doors to night class students’ bedrooms, you could feel no presence, no source of life or feeling of anyone else being there.

“Um…Aido…are you sure he’s here? It doesn't seem like anybody‘s he-”

“So, how did you come to know about vampires?” He asked in a low voice as he continued to stroll down the hallway just a few feet in front of you.

“Uh…my dad. He’s a hunter.” Aido abruptly came to a halt.

“So that’s why.”

“Wha-”

“That’s why you reject me. Why you ignore my advances.” He placed one hand on the wall, raking his nails down it angrily. He refused to turn around and face you.“You think because you have hunter’s blood, that you’re too good for me, huh?!”

“No, Aido, I-!”

“All the other girls obsess over me, they love me! But you, you think because of who your dad is, that you are just too high above me?!”

“That’s not it at all!” He threw the glass of artificial blood to the ground. You held your hands up defensively as he walked toward you, teeth clenched angrily. He had you backed into the wall, his hands on either side of your head.

“Well I’ll have you know, you’re still just a normal, insignificant human like the others! Who are you to ignore me! You’re nothing but food to me! Do you know who I am?!”

“Aido! Please stop shouting! You‘re scaring me!” You yelled back at him, turning your face away as to not meet his furious gaze. Your eyes suddenly widened in realization….

If everyone was sleeping, all this shouting surely would've woken them up.

“Aido…there’s no one here…is there?” You looked down in disappointment. Disappointment in yourself, that you had fallen for it. He backed away from you, his mad expression instantly becoming one of boredom. He didn't like to lose his cool like that, so he regained his composure.

“Remember how I said the night class was out late? Well, they’re still out. They’re probably wondering where I've went by now. Kaname would be here, but Yuki called him away for some unexpected business, so of course he had to go. I’m sure he didn't expect you this early anyway, but he should be back fairly soon.”

“You…you lied to me. Because you…you wanted to-”

“You know,” he ignored you, “These blood tablets,” He leaned down, placing his fingers into the spilled red mess that he caused and bringing it to his lips,” while they do their job of controlling my appetite,” he stood, walking over to you. You backed further down the hall, "will never be as good as the real thing. The real, pulsating, warm nectar. Hmm,” He closed his eyes, thinking.

“Aido, I-”

“While I am upset with you, that doesn't change the fact that I stand by what I said earlier.” His eyes flashed a bloody crimson,” You smell…delicious.”

“Aido, no!” You screamed, turning to run down the hall, but before you took two steps, he had already grabbed your wrist. “Ow! Aido, that hurts!” He disregarded your complaint, roughly slamming you up against the wall once again. “Ow!” He caged you in, preventing you from escaping.

“Maybe if I teach you a little lesson, you’ll know your place.” he cracked a slight smile, his voice once again it’s usual cool tone. “It’s been a while since I've had it fresh,” he was starting to get excited, bringing his nose down to your cheek to inhale the scent.

“Hanabusa…please…don’t,” You said softly. There was no use fighting, you knew he would be too strong to fight off.

“Don’t be afraid,” he caressed your face, and you flinched backwards, closing your eyes tightly,” It’s just one bite, is all. Any other girl would be honored to have me drink from them.”

“N-no~” you cried, you’re voice trembled as tears trailed down your cheek. He brought his nose to your jaw line, dragging it down your neck to force your head to the side. He inhaled the sweet honey aroma of you (skin color) skin.

“I can hear your heart quickening~” Chills ran down your spine. 

“No! NO!” You pushed against his chest, thrashing your nails against him.“Stop, Aido!”

“Aw, come on, (Name)! Stop,” he grunted, trying to grab your hands,”struggling!”Your hand flew up, hitting him square on the jaw,” OW!” 

Wrong move. You regretted your mistake instantly as he grabbed both wrists and slammed them into the wall on either side of your head. No longer was he the happy, flirty boy he was just a moment ago. You had enraged him by damaging his pretty-boy face. His eyes became a glowing crimson again, but this time they stayed that way. You screamed in terror as he bared his fangs. A primal, beast-like snarl shown on his face.

“Aido, I’m, I’m sorry!” He brought his face down to your neck, and tilted your head to the side. You tried to move your head back upwards, but it was no use. His chin was firmly nestled into the crook of your neck. “P-please! Don’t do this. Please…” You cried hysterically. 

You gasped as you felt something wet at the base of your neck. Hanabusa softly let his tongue trail up the side of your soft-skinned neck, swirling it around sensually. a pink blush crossed your cheeks. “What are you-” You felt two pinpricks rest against your skin. Panic set it, and you began rapidly breathing,” Aido! Don’t! Do-”

You were silenced as his bit down, and hard. A gasp left you lips before you let out an ear-piercing shriek. Hanabusa groaned, irritated, and brought a hand up to cover your mouth harshly, his fangs still deep in your skin. Your screams were muffled, and tears flowed once again down your cheek and onto his hand.

The sound of your blood being slurped into his mouth was sickening. As he drained you mercilessly, you could hear soft moans coming from his lips. The overwhelming taste of your warm blood brought him pure ecstasy. The hand not covering your mouth released yours from it’s place smashed against the wall. He could sense you weakening, and knew you no longer had the power to struggle or scream.

You began to stumble and slide down the wall, with no power to keep yourself up. Moaning again, he wrapped both arms around your waist, crushing you against his chest for support. Your arms hung limp. How did I let this happen, you thought, completely and utterly ashamed of yourself. What seemed like hours of a painful sting in your neck passed.

Your vision began to blur, and your limbs felt too heavy to lift. If he didn't stop, he was going to kill you. You felt helpless, useless. “Ha-Hanabusa…st-st…op” His eyes widened from their blissful trance. Quickly, he pulled his fangs from you neck, still holding you up. His mouth hung open, a look of worry crossing his face.

“Oh, man! I didn't mean to drink so much. (Name)! I’m sorry! I-”

“Hanabusa?!” You tilted your head to look at the speaker with what little energy you had left.

“Akatsuki!” Aido look to him, then at your limp body, feeling trapped and flustered, not knowing what to do.

“I was wondering where you've been! What have you done!?” Akatsuki Kain began to rush toward you two. He grabbed you from Aido’s arms. Your vision was so blurry that you could barely even see him. “(Name)! Can you hear me? Can-” 

Akatsuki’s face blurred and faded. He didn't even finish speaking before you felt your body give out, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!


	3. Can you Forgive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character, Kaien makes an appearance.
> 
> Waking up from the bite and seeing Aido at the foot of your bed, what will you do?
> 
> Can you forgive, will you listen to Kaien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!

“Uhhhh…” You groaned. Your eyelids felt too heavy to lift, and your head pounded wildly. Everything felt numb, throbbing madly.“Uhhh…Oww.” As you moved your hand weakly to the side, it slid against something silky and plush. You moved it once again. “Huh?” A bed? Your eyes remained locked shut. What? Where am I? Nothing. You could think of nothing. It hurt to think. The pounding in your head grew with every memory you tried to recall. You sat up swiftly and your ears rung in pain. Holding your head, you grimaced.

You did not recognize the room around you, but by the cream and crimson color of the wall paint, and the intricate wood engravings on the door, you knew you were still somewhere in Cross Academy. The room was brightly lit by natural daylight. Feeling queasy, your eyes were still extremely sensitive to the light.

“You‘re awake?” You felt someone sit down at the foot of your bed as it sank in with their weight. You looked over, and a pair of child-like blue eyes stared back at you. Your eyes widened, and he noticed your instant distress. Memories flooded in. A bite, a scream, fangs, blood. “Are you alright?”

“You…YOU!” You screamed.

“(Name)! Please, I-” Aido reached out one hand. You scrambled backwards. Against the headboard. You looked like a psychopath, with cloudy eyes, messy hair and your body shook as you grasped firmly onto the blankets. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He moved closer.

“D-don’t touch me!” You hung onto the bedpost like a chimp on a vine. It was fitting, because in the state you were in, you looked like an wild animal. “Get AWAY!” your voice shook. “You…you bit me!”

“I’m sorry, I am truly sorry, (Name). I-” He touched your thigh.

“Don’t! Aido, don‘t!” You pulled away. Looking around, you quickly stood , nearly falling out of the bed and retreated to the corner of the room. He got up, following you.

“Listen, please.”

“Stay away!”

“I’m NOT going to hurt you,” he held up his hands as if that would make you trust him. You flinched at his sudden movement.

“Where am I?! Where?!”

“You’re in the guest room of the headmaster’s quarters. We couldn't put you in the infirmary because of your bite wounds, and we didn't know how you would react when you woke up. We couldn't have other humans finding out.” He ran one hand through his thick golden locks. You trembled in the corner, your feet shuffling like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. You brought your hand up to feel the bandage on your neck.

“You-you’re lying! Why should I trust you?! Where am I?!” You eyes looked over his shoulders to the wooden door on the other side of the room. If you could just make it there… 

Aido saw your gaze, and realized what you were planning.

“(Name), no, you need to stay-” You sprinted while his back was turned. Your feet hit the ground with blinding speed, and just as you were about to grab the door handle…

“Uhhh…” You moaned, becoming lightheaded mid-run. Your vision blurred, and you lost your footing. 

“(Name)!” Hanabusa grabbed you as you fell, holding you tightly to him.

“Le-let go,” You whispered, struggling weakly, you beat your small fists against his arms.

“(Name), you’re still weak! Look how pale you are. You need to stay here and rest!” You continued to struggle.

“You did this to me! You’re a killer! You’re sick! Let go! Help! HELP!” You screamed. He tried to cover your mouth, but this time you were the smart one. You bit down on his hand. 

“Ah! Gah! Headmaster!” Aido called for help. “Headmaster!”

The door flew open. There stood your savior. The kind, handsome headmaster stood tall as usual, his long hair tied back, a serious expression on his face. Your father’s old friend, you and Kaien had met many times, and he had become like an uncle to you.

“What’s going on in here!? Oh, you’re awake!” He squeaked.

“Kaien!” You ripped yourself out of Aido’s arms, grabbing onto Kaien with a force that knocked the air out of him. He grunted as you wrapped you arms firmly around his slim torso. “Kaien!” You nuzzled your face into his soft sweater, tears rolling own your face. Your weeping drenched him as he wrapped his arms around you hesitantly, not knowing what else to do.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I know your father wou-”

“He bit me…”

“I know, dear..”

“I wanna go home, Kaien.”

“Wha-”

“I wanna go home. My father was right. It’s not safe here. I never should’ve…should’ve,” Your sobs choked your words back.” I wanna go home Kaien! Right now! I can’t live with vampires. It’s not safe here! I've learned my lesson. I can tell my father he was right, then forget about this place forever…” Kaien shot a worried glance at Hanabusa, then patted your head. If your father found out, Cross Academy would be finished. Your father had connections, and powerful ones.

“Now, now, don’t say that… This was just one thing, and I can promise you it will never happen again.” You looked up at him with big, watery, puppy eyes. “Please, don’t look at me like that.”

“He almost killed me, Kaien…He was gonna drain me dry!” You became furious with him. You looked back at Hanabusa with rage.

“I didn't plan to-” Kaien put of his hand, silencing Aido.

“(Name), if your father finds out about this, that would be the end of this academy for good. We would be shut down permanently. Now, I know that sounds selfish of me, but I’m just thinking about the other students. We can’t have you go home, either, because I know your father, he would know something was up.”

“Kaien, please,” You gripped his sleeves like a small child.

“It’s not my duty to reprimand night class students in situations like this, but Kaname has already punished Aido thoroughly, and I’m sure if you let him, he would like to properly apologize.” You looked at Aido. Kaien took your chin in his hand, making you look at him. “This was something that was absolutely uncalled for and terrible, but it will never happen again. Please forgive us all, and stay. Give Cross Academy another chance…please?”

You looked down, releasing yourself from his pleading stare. This hard decision would take some time.


	4. It's Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that bite just a bite, or something more? Aidou find a need, an instinctual urge to see you again. How will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!

The warm darkness of the Night Dorm lounge surrounded the three vampires. Aido, along with his best friend Akatsuki and the fair haired vampiress, Rima. They had been merely sitting there for hours on the lounge chairs, as the dorm was completely empty save for their three bodies.

Aido looked down at his hands as they rested palm-up on his knees

"Starving..."

"Still shaking?" Akatsuki groaned in his usual low, indifferent tone, but in reality he was quite concerned about his little trouble-maker of a friend.

"Yep...agh! This is ridiculous!" Aido flew up from his chair."This is boring! I've done nothing but sit in this dorm after class for the past three days! Everyone else is out and about why can't I-"

"You know exactly why you've been grounded here. You can't be trusted and this is your punishment," Akatsuki stated flatly, looking to Rima who sat quietly reading an old novel by the fireplace.

"It's not fair..." Aido seethed, pouting like a small child.

"It is extremely fair!" Rima laughed at his less then enthusiastic expression. "You attacked an unwilling human on campus! I think the punishment Lord Kaname have you was probably a little too merciful, compared to what he could've and should've done to you! You made us all look bad..." She turned the page," Lucky I'm not in charge of you or you'd be lucky to be alive right now. All the night class students' families know about the incident and you made Cross Academy look unprofessional."

"Whatever...it's not like I'm not sorry about it. Still don't think it's fair," Aido grumbled, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Look you're lucky Akatsuki and I care about you enough to keep you company. You really think I'd rather be here with you reading then out on the town with the rest of them? Just be grateful Kaname even allowed us to stay with you."

"Actually, you cared enough to stay, I'm only here because I have to be. Kaname ordered me to make sure he stays here and behaves." Aido put a hand to his heart, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I'm hurt! Lord Kaname should trust me to respect his orders without being babysat!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Rima slurred sarcastically.

"Yeah that is s-agh!" Aido doubled over, bringing his hand to his jaw.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuki asked worriedly.

"Agh! It's...my gums, they are aching like hell and," he looked down at his hands which now trembled even more then before," ... Damn it...it's getting worse!"

"I think you're just bored...you're not used to staying still and not going out so your nerves are just acting up," Rima looked at his hands.

"No, I'm not bored I'm freaking hungry!" He snapped.

"Settle down, just go get some tablets..." Rima chuckled.

"Ugh no, they're repulsive..." He rubbed his temples.

"You drink them all the time and you are perfectly fine."

"No, not anymore..." He turned around, facing away from them," Not since..." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He turned around again," it's just lately, I can't even get the tablets down. I'm starving, believe me I've tried! I keep spitting it up and it tastes like ash and dirt!"

"Really?" Akatsuki said in genuine surprise, his eyebrow rising.

"Are you really that upset about being punished that you can't eat?" Rima asked in a concerned tone."Isn't that a bit childish?"

"No I..." He stopped himself, looking down," I don't know what it is..." He lied quietly. He knew exactly what it was.

Akatsuki and Rima looked at each other, exchanging suspicious glances.

"Hanabusa?" Akatsuki called his name and the blonde looked up with bloodshot, stressed eyes," Hanabusa, if there's something wrong you gotta let us know. This not eating...it's gonna get you in a lot of trouble if you starve and lose control." Aido turned away,"Hey, listen!" Akatsuki yelled sternly," I think you know what's wrong and you're not telling us."

"It's just..." Aido sighed," Ever since I drank from (Name) I...I can't get anything else down. I can't think about anything else and my fangs ache for more of it...I know it's terrible but-"

"(Name)? That's the girl you attacked right?" Rima looked up in contemplation," Aido, you haven't been drinking anything but tablets since the school year started. Fresh blood from the vein is always much better. Of course you're gonna want more... it's just a craving. You'll get over it,"

"No, it's not like that... you don't understand it's not just fresh blood it's... her blood. It's calling to me..."

"That's a bit dramatic..."

"That's what I want! I need more of it, it's like I can't get it out of my mind. I've seen plenty of other human girls during class exchange before Kaname makes you lock me up in here, but I don't want them or their blood."

"Hanabusa that's just silly,"

"Guys, I'm being serious... I just wanna...I don't know. I don't wanna hurt her again but...maybe if I could just see her again, take in her scent. Maybe it would curve the hunger, satisfy the need...at least for now."

"You know you can't see her, Aido. Not only are you on dorm arrest but you know the headmaster and Kaname have forbidden you from seeing her again even after your punishment is lifted."

"I know but-"

"Hanabusa, the poor girl is terrified of you. We are lucky she agreed to stay and keep quiet about this but she requested that you stay away. You'll get over this feeling trust me."

"I wanna see her again. I said I was sorry and I promised I would behave. I just wanna see her. I won't hurt her again,"

"Why are you telling us this like we have the power to change it? If you wanna see (Name) you're gonna have to get permission from her, Lord Kaname and Headmaster Cross, and I doubt they will say yes. Besides, Lord Kaname is off campus for the next few days and-"

"Well, I can't wait that long. I'm going to see her. Now." Aido stood up, running down the hallway into his room.

"No you're not!" Akatsuki yelled behind his friend," Hana-"

"Shh! I'll be quick I know where she is I'll be back before anyone knows." Within seconds, Aido had returned to the lounge from his room, his uniform removed. He now donned a pair of white skinny jeans and a long sleeve black turtle neck, ready for the night.

"What was that about wanting Kaname to trust you? Hanabusa, he was very clear with his instructions. You are to stay in the dorm for the rest of the week! He will roast both of us if I let you leave!" Akatsuki roared

"So don't tell anybody! Rima?"

"I didn't see anything...I don't condone what you're doing, but I didn't see anything," She got up and gracefully trekked down to her room.

"Oh, come on!" Akatsuki grabbed Aido's arm," You can't leave."

"I have to. You don't understand," he shook him off. " I'm gonna go crazy if I don't see h-"

"Listen to you! You're already crazy. You never disobey Lord Kaname when he gives you direct orders and you're never blood crazy like this. You've always been just fine with tablets! Now you say you don't wanna hurt this girl but what do you think is gonna happen if you go up to her all blood depraved like this!? Don't you care about her or her safety at all?"

"Of course I care, that's why I'm going to see her. I can prove that she doesn't need to fear me or walk around this campus with anxiety, with a fear that she may be attacked,"

"Hanabusa, you're just gonna frighten her, and worse, get yourself in so much more trouble,"

"I promise I'll be back before the rest of the class. I promise. I can do this," He pleaded like a child asking his mother for permission.

Akatsuki sighed, shaking his head. He had known Aido for a long, long time and he knew that once he had an idea set in his mind, no one would stop him. He knew he would find a way to see (Name), if that's what he truly desired.

"See you later, trust me..." Aido pulled up the collar on his turtleneck, staring apologetically back at his speechless best friend. With that, he strode down the stairs. Akatsuki cringed as he heard the front door slam, knowing it was a huge mistake.

Rima returned from her room. She walked up, placing a hand on Akatsuki's broad shoulder.

"I should've at least gone with him... He sure is determined to get himself murdered by Kaname."

"Don't worry, Kain, I don't think we have to worry. It seems to me that he is not really interested in her blood, but just the girl in general."

"He's always interested in a 'girl in general'. Like at least two new ones every week..."

"No, I think this one is different. A bond powerful enough to make him disobey Kaname? Who he fears and respects so much?"

"What are you implying? Hanabusa, in love?" Even with the current situation, Akatsuki had to crack a grin.

"Maybe not in love but...perhaps this girl means more to him then the other thousand conquests..."

"Or, she just has delicious blood..."

"Or that," she laughed.

"He would like anyone he drank from..."

"Yes, and I know he's a womanizer but..."

"That's just silly, I've known him forever and I'll tell you right now-"

"Alright, alright!" Rima held her hands up defensively. Akatsuki sighed.

"I hope I made the right choice, though I know I didn't..." He scolded himself.

"Don't worry... I have a good feeling Hanabusa won't disappoint."

"How do you figure?"

"Just a feeling,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You walked through the woods on edge. The crisp, cold night air chilled your skin and lifted your skirt.

When you told Kaien Cross that you would stay at the academy, you made it very clear that you had three terms to the agreement that kept you from leaving.

1\. You would not have your memories erased as was standard procedure for a bite victim.

2\. You would become part of the disciplinary committee ( which not only gaveyou free rule of the grounds but provided you with a weapon as a means to protect yourself from vampires)

3\. Hanabusa Aido would stay the hell away from you.

"It's so freezing!" You rubbed your shoulders in the cold night air," Wonder where Zero and Yuki are..." All three of you were patrolling the woods that night, but your shift was almost over. You had to admit that being on the disciplinary committee wasn't the coolest or most fun thing ever, but it did give you something to get your mind off of...what happened.

For days now all you could think about were those bloody, vicious fangs, of the pain he caused. You jumped at every noise and had nightmares at night about it. It had only been three days, and being on the committee, making friends with Yuki and even the unsocial boy Zero was already helping you settle back into normal life.

You remembered Yuki trying to talk you into forgiving Aido completely, trying to defend him and make you feel better.

 

"He's really a good guy."  
"He didn't mean it I swear."  
"He can be foolish but he's like a small child, he means well, just doesn't realize the consequences of his actions at times."  
"I promise you he feels very bad right now and doesn't want you to hate him."

 

As much as you did hate Aido, you had to admit that if he hadn't of done what he did to you, and if he was human, a guy like him wouldn't have turned you off at all. Quite the opposite, really. You imagined him as a human: the soft blonde waves, big blue innocent eyes that could also be sexy and mysterious, the handsome face and flirtatious aura, the way he acted like a silly little kid, or the way his sly, witty words rolled off of his tongue.

But unfortunately, in reality, along with that tongue came fangs.

You gasped, a rustle in the bushes shaking you out of your dreamy trance. You gripped the gun on your hip tightly, hands shaking. The gun was harmless to humans, deadly to vampires, with the words Bloody Rose printed on it. Zero always carried a similar one. You wished he was beside you at the moment.

"H-hello?" Your voice trembled. "Y-Yuki? Zer-ro?"

You spun around, hearing the crack of a branch. The wind whistled eerily.

"Who...who's there!? I'm armed!" Your hand gripped the gun, and you brought it up in front of you with a shaking hand, aimed at the sound. "Come out! I-I'm protected under the word of Headmaster Cross!"

I'm just paranoid, you thought, I'm just paranoid! It's just a rabbit in the bush...just a bird or-

"Ok, ok...It's ok...don't shoot," A dark figure rose from the shadows.

It stepped forward out of the cover of the trees, into the moonlight. As soon as the blonde tresses came into view, you knew. As soon as the moon's rays reflected off of icy blue orbs, you knew.

 

"No..." You said in absolute disbelief. Just when you were starting to get over it...

There stood Hanabusa Aido, at your mercy, his hands both in the air pleadingly.

"No..."

"Please, listen to me...don't shoot,"

Your finger slid over the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhh, that cliffhanger.
> 
> as usual, comments are appreciated....and tell me if you see any grammatical errors or have any criticisms. also tell me if i accidentally put Ruka somewhere instead of Rima, because it was originally Ruka and I switched to Rima but may have missed a few Rukas lol.


	5. A Mutual Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness heals hurt souls. A mutual feeling is felt, the reader admits.

Your fingers stayed poised over the trigger. Fear was making you start to feel a bit more volatile then you already were, and you feared that your shaking hands would affect the accuracy of your shot. He took a step forward, hands still in the air.

“Don’t you dare! You stay right there, Aido!” You raised the gun a bit more, and it now was aimed at his head rather then his chest. You took an huge step back. The late night air blew into your hair, and rustled up a delicious scent, sending it toward his nostrils. Something between fear, anxiety and intrigue; everything the predator needed to suppress his hunger,

 

or make it even more intense. 

 

“Please…(Name)…there’s no need for that gun.” Chills ran down his spine as the scent of your skin was wafted onto him again. He couldn’t tell if it was helping his (Name) withdrawal or not, but he had told Akatsuki it would, and it was the only reason he let him leave the dorm, so it damn well better have.

“Like hell there isn’t! You think I’m stupid? Fool me once-“

“Look, I just wanted to talk to you! That’s all! My intentions were-“

“ Do you really think that I didn’t hear about each and every condition and restriction Headmaster Cross and Kaname gave you?! You’re not even supposed to be out of the dorm right now, much less near me!”

“Exactly! And I respect Lord Kaname more than anyone! Do you think I would really disobey him for something that I felt was stupid or insignificant? I had to see you!” Your eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed into a suspicious glare. 

“You disobeyed him when you broke the rules and bit me. Was that not a stupid, insignificant thing to do?” His brows furrowed, and he looked to the ground, refusing to meet your eyes. He felt like a little kid being sent to the corner by his mother.

“(Name), I’ve been feeling something, ever since I...” he hesitated, speaking with a quick lilt over the word, “ bit you. You can’t tell me you aren’t feeling anything like that? Like a residual feeling of…I don’t know how to explain it…wanting more?” Your eyes widened in anger. “NO! No, not more! Not more blood, just more…you? God, that sounds stupid!” He meant to make that last part a mental note, but it had conveniently let itself out.

More…? The the word flowed through your mind, only for an instance.

“You’re right! That is stupid.” More, with the vampire that almost killed you? With a father who killed his kind for a living? You snorted, laughing internally. You would never let Aido know about the mutual feeling you had been having over the past few days. It certainly wasn’t attraction, physical or otherwise. No, of course not. You refused to let it be. But it was more of, magnetic? You didn’t know how to explain it, just as he couldn’t. It was an involuntary pull, like two magnets that had no choice. Yes, that summed it up pretty well.

He just wanted this little confrontation to be over as soon as possible. He had done so much to get to you undetected. He desperately needed you, wanted you, wanted to crush you, to hold you, to rip you apart…but keep you safe…

“Damn it! What is wrong with me!” He shouted aloud, and you jumped with a start. “I’m…I’m sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head.” You looked at him like he belonged in a mental institution, and he looked away, reasonably embarrassed. “I’m sorry if that frightened you…honestly I just frightened myself a little with that one. Please…put the gun away. Tell on me after this if you want. Run to Kaname and Cross. Just…let me speak first.” Your head tilted up in contemplation.

“Why do you need to talk to me? I’ve already said every dirty remark I’ve had to say to you, and you’ve already given me your third-grade ‘I’m sorry I bit you’ crap.”

He smirked mischeviously. “…I don’t know, maybe you just smell so nice and you’re just so pretty I-”

“Keep it up,” you cocked the gun. He silenced himself, cringing. For a moment, you stood there, in complete silence.

“You’re arm is gonna get tired, holding me at gunpoint like that.”

“Then let them get tired. Better to have sore arms in the morning then to not live to see another morning.”

“I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Why should I trust you! I…I did trust you!” Your voice cracked. Now that caught his attention. He felt immediately, and all at once, more remorse and self-hatred then he ever had about the whole disaster that had occurred over the past few days. He saw what looked like a moist drop at the corner of your eye, though you tried desperately to hold it in. “When I came to the night dorm that day…I thought I would be safe. I thought you were safe. But I was a fool.” You looked down, hiding your puffy red eyes in the sleeve of your extended arm, but then decided that taking your eyes off of him was not a very wise idea.

“You’re not a fool, (Name)…” His raised arms slowly relaxed down to his sides. He slowly pulled at the end of his sleeves, fixing them. “You know what I think, (Name)?”

“W-what are you doing?” He stepped toward you, his familiar sly, sultry mask took up it's usual spot on his face. “D-don’t come any closer!” You refused to fall for any of his wicked seduction that the rest of the day class fell for.

“I think,” he glided a bit closer, “ that you are definitely not a fool. So you’re smart enough to know that I’m telling the truth when I say that I truly am sorry for what happened, and that I’m not here to hurt you.” He stepped closer, until the tip of the gun rested flat against the large plane of his chest. He may not been that tall compared to other males, but when you looked up into icy blue eyes, he seemed to tower like a menacing, wretched…divine statue.

“Wh-what…”

“And I know that,” he brought his cold, pale hand up, clasping it around the barrel of the small gun, “if you really wantedto shoot me,” he leaned forward into the gun even more, and his life was there, yours for the taking, “you would’ve done it already.” He leaned further, his soft breath harassing the shell of your ear. Your face reddened, but you quickly snapped out of it.

“What the hell are you doing!?” You screamed, pushing him away forcefully with both hands. Once you were a safe few meters away, you looked up, your arms flying up once again to aim. But you found no gun in your possession. You looked over to Aido.

You smirking, conniving little piece of… 

“Now, that’s better.” He observed your gun closely in his hand, before tucking into the waistline of his white skinny jeans.

“G-give it back, Aido.” Now, with no means to protect yourself against the vampire, you felt considerably less tough and smart-assy. You turned on your heel, about to run sprint faster then you ever had in your life. You tried to lift your feet, but found that they were unable to move. Glancing downward, the nearly broke your ankle trying to escape the thick coating of white, steaming ice that glued you to the ground, wrapping around your legs and sealing itself to the grass below.

“I’m sorry, (Name). I really didn’t want to have to do that.” He raised his hand, mist and flakes of ice seeming to fall from it. He stopped closer, hovering over you again, and once again you felt a stinging, 

a magnetic pull. 

It seemed to radiate from your faded bite marks, but you could feel it al over your body. He was right…it had to mean something. 

But I’ll never tell him that…

“You didn’t have to do anything…” You mumbled under your breath. Yuki was right. He was like a little child who had no concept of respibility or consequences.There was nothing you could do to get away from him, but you were definitely not gonna let him know that you were positively scared out of your mind right now. You were considering actually stayng, letting him get out what was on his mind. You knew he would never leave you alone until you gave him this one last chance.

“(Name), look at me.” He placed a hand under your chin, and you roughly pulled away. He sighed, lowering his free hand, and the ice latched around your legs melted, steaming away into the air. You looked up at him, surprised.

A small gasp escaped you lips. His eyes were no longer that shining blue you hated to admit you liked, but a deep crimson. A look of a drooling hunger, a merciless predator was glazed across his visage.

“A-Aido!” You struggled out his grip on you, and he grabbed onto your wrist. It all came baqck to you. The last time you saw his eyes like that...

“NO, wait!” He held you still. “I’m fine, I…” he shook his head, clenching his fanged teeth. “Please, (Name)…I promise, I can control it.” And you didn’t trust him. Not one bit. He closed his eyes, taking very, very deep breaths. You stood, awestruck, and a bit confused. You didn’t know what to say, and you couldn’t escape his grip, so you just watched the spectacle in front of you. When he reopened his eyes, they were his old beautiful blue color, and your tensed body relaxed…slightly.

“Aido?” He released you, and was amazed when you didn’t try to run. Amazed was an understatement. It wasn’t much, but it was progress.

“See, (Name), I’m trying. I’m trying!” He gave a weak, pained smile, and you could tell that your blood was still bothering him. He was on edge, and a vampire on edge was a very dangerous thing. “I’ve never tried for anyone. I’ve never had too! But I…” He sighed again, lost for words, and took a step back from you. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel this…feeling. At the very least it’s, it’s something primal, something involuntarily, it’s not like a normal teenage attraction. Like, I had to actually come out here and see you tonight to keep from going crazy in that dorm! And maybe, even if you're feeling a watered-down, less intense version of this...It’s not lust, or even a predator-prey connection. I don’t know what to say! It’s-”

“Magnetic.” The word fell out, and you quickly covered you mouth with your hands. His grin spread wide, ear to ear, and the fangs inside his mouth shined brightly. His breathing increased, perhaps a bit overly excited. His insides flamed.

“Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you felt it too!” He jumped a bit. “Akatsuki and Rima, they thought I was just being dramatic, but this! And you- and I- and just…wow…” he whispered. You couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile at his childish excitement, it was pretty adorable. Your face heated up. “I, I came out here to talk to you, to make things right. And I am trying. Please, let me walk around with you tonight, or at least until Yuki and Zero find us and burn my ass with that giant stun pole shit Yuki’s got.”

"Stun pole…?” Your eyes widened. You pulled a small, cylindrical tube from the waistline of your skirt. You felt like a complete and utter idiot. “So that’s what this this is. I did have a back-up weapon this whole time! I could’ve…I could’ve beaten your ass even afteryou took my gun!” Yuki had given you the vampire-stunning rod along with the gun and had just assumed, being the daughter of a great vampire hunter, that you knew how to use it.

“Well, I don't know about all that, but I am glad you didn’t know what it was for,” he laughed. “It extends when you activate it, but watch where you’re swinging it. It won’t kill a vampire like the gun, but it can do some serious damage. Trust me.” 

And for once…you did.

“Ok, come on, I’ll walk you back in your dorm when we are done talking about…everything that’s happened.”

You hesitated. “…Ok, Aido. One last chance. Don’t make me regret it. I will not hesitate to defend myself if I need to.”

“Ok, noted. Oh and, (Name)?”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t actually tell Kaname on me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave comments! They make my day and seriously are the only thing that motivate me to write more. I mean, it took me three hours to write this, and an hour to edit. So any motivation through criticism or nice comments or grammar errors I made really help me out. I honestly almost cancelled this series LOL. It takes a lot out of me but i appreciate you guys so much!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!


End file.
